Last Flowers to The Hospital
by ariniad
Summary: 'Bunga terakhir ia bawa; hari ini anyelir merah muda.' AU. AusHun. Mentioned euthanasia.


Bau obat-obatan menyergap seperti kungkungan malam; pekat dan memberi kesan asing, hingga rasa jengah tak lagi hanya sekedar bayang-bayang dari balik tiang. Itu memualkan, itu tak mengenakkan– tapi ia tidak bisa kemana-mana selain terus menyusuri lorong putih dimana beberapa keramik warna gading retak-retak di bawah sepatunya, seakan jika ia menghentak sedikit lebih keras saja, keramik-keramik itu akan ambrol dan menggiringnya entah ke dunia mana.

Kacamatanya turun: ia menunduk terlalu lama, berpikir terlalu lama, hanyut sendirian tanpa sedikit pun menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya. Dimana beberapa kereta dorong berisi alkohol maupun peralatan bedah digiring melewati dirinya oleh para suster-suster jangkung, tergopoh-gopoh menuju unit gawat darurat atau kemana, ia tak begitu awas dan tertarik untuk tahu.

Matahari putih begitu juga warna bangunan di sekitar sini; menyilaukan mata. Tirai-tirai maupun daun jendela melambai-lambai, sorot dunia jadi melambat. Gerakannya lamat-lamat.

Fokusnya buyar, pecah bagai bohlam lampu yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ia bahkan terkaget-kaget dan menghentikan langkah kakinya dalam kegugupan yang teramat nyata ketika sebuah pintu selaras warna rerumputan hampir ditabraknya. Saat itu ia baru sadar kacamatanya melorot hingga ujung hidung.

Detak jantung semula hanya segemulai gerakan seorang balerina, berdentum-dentum menarikan gerak kasar dansa liar. Tanpa terasa setitik peluh menunggui di ujung pelipis, bersiap meluncur dan menitik ke tanah. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika terangkat; entah darimana kekalutan ini berasal, ia tidak tahu. Ia juga sedikit takut untuk tahu, sehingga hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggigit ujung bibirnya– hanya memberanikan diri untuk melangkah kembali dan memutar kenop yang berderit ketika seseorang sekedar menyentuh saja, lalu menghadapi apa yang mungkin akan ia lihat _lagi_― apa yang mungkin akan membuat jantungnya diremas tangan-tangan tak terlihat, yang membuat paru-parunya tiba-tiba kehilangan udara untuk dihisap.

Oh, betapa hidup tak mudah untuk dihadap.

* * *

Ia menunggu, lebih kurang 50 minggu lamanya, atau lebih dari itu. Sesekali sekuntum bunga diselipkan di antara kasur dan bantal; membiarkan tangkainya terkadang membelit beberapa helai pirang, meninggalkan esens pekat menempel erat. Harumnya akan hilang dalam beberapa hari, dan di hari dimana baunya tak lagi dapat tercium, bunga pun ia ganti― dan begitu seterusnya.

Namun ada sekali waktu yang ia tinggalkan adalah air mata; menitik dan jatuh deras mengguyur pinggiran matras berlapis putih di bawah kepalanya, yang tak lama kemudian kisut saat ia bangkit mendongakkan muka. Ia tahu tak ada urusan mau ia akan menangis hingga berapa lama, sang Putri Tidur yang terbuai mimpi tak mungkin bisa mendengar deru sesak napasnya– tak mungkin dapat mengetahui seberapa hancur ia hanya dengan melihat diri sang Putri menunjukkan wajah damai karena tertelan pahit bernama koma. Seberapa itu dapat menghancurkan segala.

Ia pergi, tapi ia akan kembali. Sebelum itu, bibir merekah sewarna semu _pink rose _yang ia bawa sore ini ia kecup pelan. Bermimpi bahwa ini dapat semudah cerita Putri Tidur saja, namun hancur bergelimpangan terhempas realita dan dibawa desir duka ketika kedua matanya membuka; ia akan menangis lagi.

* * *

Tak ada kata dapat terucap. Dirinya menunduk lagi, seorang lelaki bertopeng mata dan berjas putih menunggu sembari menangkup dua telapak tangan di bawah dagu; dengan sabar memberi si lawan bicara sedikit waktu. Bunyi yang dapat didengar semakin menipis, begitu pula rona biru di langit. Perlahan petang memakan senja: menggerogoti garis maya, dan bibirnya tak jua ingin berkata-kata.

Berat? Rasa bersalah? Penyesalan? Semua pil telah ia telan dan pahitnya tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan– ia bahkan sengaja menggigit beberapa di antaranya hingga pahit itu mengalir natural di antara sela giginya; di antara indera perasa yang berada di lidahnya. Perjalanan yang tak lebih dari sebuah perayaan kecil setelah hari bahagia, yang lalu berubah jadi petaka seakan Tuhan mempunyai dendam tersendiri padanya― bukan hal mudah untuk meneruskan hidup sementara yang tercinta membeku tak jelas berada dimana, mati atau masih hidup, mayat atau manusia. Segalanya buram seburam bola mata yang kelopaknya penuh.

Aku akan memberimu sedikit waktu, itu bahkan bukan merupakan kalimat penghiburan yang manis. Lebih pada peringatan, bahwa semakin ia menunggu, semakin tak berguna waktu yang ia sia-siakan karena segalanya sudah hancur, sudah terkikis sedikit demi sedikit menjadi ketiadaan, karena berkat selang dan tabung gas lah jantung gadisnya masih berdetak stagnan, karena berkat keajaiban ilmiah lah sosok yang setengah mati itu nampak hidup― walau kenyataannya tidak.

Sudah lama nyawa gadis itu dibawa pergi, dan sudah lama jua ia menyadari. Walau ia sendiri enggan untuk menganggapnya sebagai kebenaran― ya, ia keras kepala seperti itu― karena ada yang ingin ia tumbuhkan,_ disini_, dan ia tak mau melempar itu semua menjauh. Karena tanpa hal tersebut, dirinya sama dengan tidak ada.

Ia hanya ingin percaya bahwa gadis itu tertidur. Dengan wajah malaikatnya dan nanti jika sudah waktunya mata hazel itu akan kembali menatap violet miliknya; dan mereka akan bercumbu dan menangis bersama. Membayar jeda yang jauh tercipta semenjak sang gadis koma; membayarnya dengan cinta.

(Namun, apa daya, realita adalah realita. Dan cinta saja tidak cukup ketika Takdir berbicara.)

.

.

Pirang mengurai membentuk ombak, surainya membakar memori. Api memercik bergemeretak mendekati bunyi-bunyian tulang yang patah.

.

* * *

Keputusan datang bersama badai. Jendela-jendela bangunan putih itu berderak keras ketika serangan angin menghantam-hantam. Dirinya tertunduk, untuk ke sekian kalinya, menghadap lelaki berjas yang dalam hitungan detik mengubah fokus dan memerhatikan dirinya; karte tidak lagi ditulisi tinta dari pena.

Air mata mungkin habis, atau perasaannya sekejap tiba-tiba mati suri, dengan lancar ucapan itu teruntai dari mulut. Aku... Ia berhenti, namun tak lama. Dan setelah itu, wajahnya kembali sendu. Air mata tak juga keluar. Senguk tak lagi membayang dari dalam tenggorokan. Hatinya mendadak sekeras marmer; dan ia tak tahu mengapa.

Mungkin sekedar pertahanan alam bawah sadarnya― Mungkin cinta tak lagi ada―

Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan benar-benar hancur tanpa sisa.

* * *

.

* * *

Hari itu bunga terakhir ia bawa, bertepatan dengan saat pria berjas putih terlihat sedang sibuk dengan beberapa alat suntiknya. Seperti biasa, sekuntum ia taruh di antara bantal dan kasur sementara sisanya ia susun dalam vas bunga; hari ini anyelir merah muda.

Tetes terakhir jatuh bersamaan dengan titik dari cairan infus, ia tak mencoba menghapus. Tangannya gemetar ketika menyentuh lengan di hadapan; kelembutannya disimpan dalam dekap ingat. Dengan gerakan samar, lelaki berjas hanya bisa mematuhi dan menyuntikkan cairan yang sebelumnya telah ia sedot masuk ke dalam tabung suntik; sianida perlahan bercampur dengan isi kantong keramat.

Dan bunyi terakhir seakan terdengar bagai denyut jantungnya sendiri; Rod– Roderich, nama lelaki itu– memejamkan mata.

.

.

* * *

.

_Last Flowers to the Hospital– Radiohead_

.

* * *

.

**[ sri - 11.11.12 ]  
**


End file.
